Unspoken Vow
by AliceTheClueless
Summary: During Deathly Hollows after Ron left, Harry and Hermione share a moment. Could be HarryXHermione fanfic, could be RonXHermione. Depends on how you look at it. ONE SHOT! R&R pretty please


_How could he ask me to leave with him?_

I shake my head as I sit wrapped in blankets outside the tent where Harry is trying to get some sleep. Tonight we are going to Godrics Hollow. I told him we will need all of our energy, so were taking our naps in shifts. I knew Harry would want to visit his first home, and I have a feeling we need to go there too.

I look down at my book and can't get my mind to focus on the words I'm reading. All I see is blurred words and snow falling on top of me. I sigh and close my eyes. Ron's face automatically comes to my mind and I don't try to push it out. I've been trying to keep my grief from Harry and now is the time for me to miss Ron.

He's been gone for two weeks now.

I picture his red hair that falls over his forehead and his warm brown eyes that change color with the clothes he wears. I long for his smile, for him to stroke my cheek catching me off guard, or for him to take my hand when we are both scared and sad. In my memory he smirks at me, instead of the last time I saw him. His eyes hard with jealousy and his tone full of venom. I shiver as I remember the way he looked at Harry and me. The way he accused us of having something that is nothing. The way he looked at me like I was not worth arguing with. The way he left both of his best friends like it was no big deal. The way he left us when we needed each other the most.

_How could he ask me to leave with him?_

"'Mione?"

I turn towards the tent in surprise and find Harry walking towards me sleepily. His hair sticks up and he clumsily puts his glasses on.

"Hey Harry, did you get enough rest?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep anymore. You go ahead now," Harry says offering me a hand up.

"Are you sure? You didn't sleep for that long…"

"Hermione, I'm fine. C'mon go rest." Harry takes my hands in his and pulls me up. We stare each other down before I finally nod, agreeing to go inside the tent now. Harry takes the necklace off of me and puts it around his neck.

"Never ever let me give you a haircut again," I say again stroking his hair smiling. He smiles at me and his blue eyes widen with amusement. He laughs silently.

"I kind of like it like this." Harry touches the uneven layers of hair.

I laugh and tug his hair before I turn back into the tent. I walk to my bed and don't hesitate to fall onto it, this time I won't fall asleep crying for Ron to show up. I turn my body so I can see the entrance of the tent. Harry sits where I was sitting and I watch him read the book I had. His body is slouched forward and I can tell he didn't get any sleep at all. Unexpected pity washes over my body, bringing tears to my eyes. I want nothing more than to finish this already. For Harry to live a normal life, a life where he won't have to watch people die for him or where he won't have to fear wizards who may be plotting against him.

The idea of growing old doesn't sound that bad. Just keep going to random places every other day. Not a bad idea, but not a good idea. I sigh and watch as Harry puts the book down and stares out into the sky. His blue eyes scan the place and I can see that he is in deep thought. Suddenly, Ron's voice is in my head.

"_He doesn't have a clue what he's doing does he?"_

No he doesn't, he doesn't know what he's doing. But either do I and I'd rather be here with Harry trying to figure out this mystery than anywhere else. Until the end Harry, until the end. I vow this to Harry as I watch him sit there in silence. I could never leave Harry, I could never. I somehow wish that my unspoken vow will reach Harry so that he doesn't feel so alone in this world.

Before I know it, my feet are carrying me out of the tent and I'm seated right beside Harry.

"Not tired either?"

I shake my head and tuck my arm under Harrys. You're not alone Harry, you're not.

_How could he ask me to leave with him?_


End file.
